beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos - Chapter 20: Dive into Darkness
Dive into Darkness is the 20th Chapter of Beyblade: Waking the Cosmos. Deep Dive ~Cosmic Ravine~ *Hunter (BladePhantom): Well I've been waiting to test my power against you for some time now! *Sazuke: The other one got away....and It looks like you won't be here much longer either. *Hunter: What? I'm at full strength and ready to shread your bey to pieces! *Sazuke: Your only able to infect your prescence into that Nova through the aplication of splitting your spirit and forcing yourself inside that pendeant. But unfortunatley that hold can be broken by another of the Divine Nova's, we of the Nebulous figured this out long ago. *Hunter: Oh don't you worry I all ready took care of him! *Launches Mars* *Sazuke: What!? *Both Viper and Mars slam into Kerbecs causing a minor explosion* *Hunter: *Smoke clears around Hunter* If only you knew the power I possess *Sazuke: You've got to be kidding me.....*smoke clears around Sazuke revealing Kerbecs still at full rotation* *Hunter: You think that I expected to win out of one attack!? Your kidding right! *Sazuke: I never joke about destroying my enemies. *Kerbecs begins to glow bright red* *Hunter: Hehe...*Mars Beast appears and slashes it's sword down apon Kerbecs* *Sazuke: *Minor Explosion pushes Sazuke and Kerbecs back* Kerbecs!!! *Kerbecs rushes forward* *Hunter: As if! *Viper appears out of the smoke and knocks Kerbecs off balance* *Sazuke: You play like an ignorant child! *Chains appear out of Kerbecs and grab hold of Mars and slams it into Viper* *Hunter: Not bad...your good at fighting a battle with little to info on who your fighting.... *Sazuke: I know enough to defeat an arrogant child like you. *Hunter: We'll see about that, *Viper beast appears and grabs hold of one of the chains* *Sazuke: What do you think your doing? *Hunter: Gravity...Control.... *Darkness spreads through the chains evaporating the heat and absorbing Kerbecs into it* *Sazuke: What do you think your doing!! *Kerbecs is forced further and further into the ground* *Hunter: It's over, oh mighty Messiah of Balance *Kerbecs crushes the foundation of the land on the edge of the lake causing he and kerbecs to fall into the water* *Sazuke: It's impossible....I've been defeated... *falls deeper and deeper into the water due to the gravity* *Remiel: *Watches close by*...Theirs no way. You did it Hunter! *Hunter: Hehe, *looks at Remiel* what makes you think that your not next. *Remiel: What...!? *Two beys charge at Remiel* ~Nebulous Entitiy~ *FastBlade: Runs over to Destin* He's going through this phase again!? *Raymond: Yeah, it happened right after he tried to use the Quasar Link. *Xero Xes: Lying on the floor defeated* Do you even know how his virtue...even works? *Raymond: *Turns to Xero* Not really? *Xero Xes: Well I'm not obligated to tell you but I'll do it just to see the look on your face! *FastBlade: Get on with it! *Xero Xes: Destin is able to use his spirit as a medium and send his energy through the void in order to link all of your powers. *Raymond: Did he say...through the void.. *Xero Xes: Exactly, he himself has to travel their in order to link all your powers, it's no great risk if theres no outside interference. *FastBlade: Goes and picks up Xero by his robe* What did you do!! *Xero Xes: I didn't do anything you idiot! Something happened when he went into the void and now apart of his spirit is problably still trapped there. *Raymond: We have to help him! *Voice from Above: I can help with that... * Raymond and FB Look above them to view Hack Xes* *Hack Xes: *Opens a Mini Portal into darkness, follow me if you wish to find your friend. *Raymond: Can we trust him........ *FastBlade: We don't have a choice. *Raymond: Then I'll go! You just had a battle let me take care of this *gives FB thumbs up* *FastBlade: Alright then.. *Raymod: *Climbs up the rubble next to Hack Xes* *Hack Xes: hehe..*walks into portal followed by Raymond* ~Into the Void~ *Hack Xes: *Walks in the darkness followed by Raymond* *Raymond: Ugh, where is he!! *Hack Xes: Don't worry h- *blue light illuminates the darkness* *Raymond: DES!!! *Runs infront of Hack* *Destin (Spirit):..... *Raymond: *Runs up to Des* Alright what now!? *Hack Xes: *Walks from behind* Looks like he was blocked by an outside influence from reaching one of your friends, so he was repelled and thrown off course back into here. *Raymond: Alright, open your stupid portal and get us out of here. *Hack Xes: Now why in the world would I do that. *Raymond: You scum! *Hack Xes: *Opens Portal* Simply hand over your bey and I'll gladly guide you out* *Raymond: Alright....*Loads Tyranno* You'll have to wait till it stops spinning!! *Hack Xes: *Draws Sword and closes portal* I see...*loads Apus* *Both: 3...2..1!! LET IT RIP!!! ~Cosmic Ravine~ *Remiel: *Flys back on his rear* Ugh...he's too strong* *Hunter: Your even weaker than this guy was *points to self with thumb* *Remiel: Don't you talk bad about Hunter, you just got lucky, or you cheated! Your nothing but scum! *Volantis clashes against Mars* *Hunter: What do you think your doing... *Remiel: Contalu Maren Katsu Kala! *Spell Circle appears surrounding Volan and Mars* I think it's time you met Volan's true power!! AHHHHH!!! *Light Blue Aura surrounds both of them* *Hunter: Is this a joke!!!?? *Viper comes in from behind and disrupts the attack* *Remiel: *Aura disperses* No matter what..I can't battle two beys at once...my attacks take too much time... *Hunter: Time to finish you...Gravity...Con- *Voice from Below: HAVE YOU FORGOTEN ALL READY!!! *Aura thickens the air with its presence* *Hunter: What!? *Gaint Cerberus appears from below them at knocks BladePhantom into the air* *Sazuke: You said yourself, it's hard to fight a battle without knowing everything about your opponent! *Hunter: What are you talking about! How did you escape Viper's Gravity! *Sazuke: This is the Cosmic Ravine! You can't fight in the relm of light with the powers of darkness!! *Hunter: Thats nonsense!! How did you escape!? *Sazuke: *Slams Hunter into the ground and holds him there with giant paw* I'll say it again, this is a relm of light! It will not allow the darkness to infultrate it twice! *Hunter: *Held Down* Twice!? *Sazuke: I was drowing to the bottom of the lake until the light repelled me and left me adrift, thats when I figured out that it actually was anylyzing your ability... so when you were about to use it a second time it fiured the rest of it out and cancelled out both attacks!! *Hunter: Is that so....but aren't you a creature of the darkness? *Sazuke: No I am a creature created from both in equal balance, the darkness may be strong and everlasting but the light is very agile and know the darkness better then it does itself. *Hunter: So I was defeated by the light... *Sazuke: No you were defeat because you fought against an enemy you didn't even know was there, *rips off pendeant with teeth* *Hunter: AHHHH!!!! *Darkness explodes from Hunter into the sky* *Sazuke: *Returns to normal form \ ~Within the Void~ *Raymond AAHHH!!!! *Tyranno rushes towards Apus *Hack Xes: AAHHHH!!!! *Apus rushes towards Tyranno Category:Fanon Story Chapters